Madophilia
by Elpiji
Summary: Jangan pernah serahkan dirimu pada gadis semacam Homura. Jangan pernah, atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya./"Mulai hari ini, seluruh waktu dan ruangmu adalah pemberianku dan untukku seorang, Madoka."/SMUT. PWP. HomuMado lemon kecut. Yandere!Homura.


Aku sama sekali tak mengerti tentang dirinya.

Kaname Madoka, 18 tahun. Cita-cita setelah lulus SMA: ibu rumah tangga. Profesi saat ini: kasir supermarket.

Sampai disitu aku masih dapat memahaminya, namun begitu kudengar 9 dari 10 calon pencari nafkah (baca: pacarnya) selalu meninggalkan perempuan polos ini demi wanita lain, aku mulai mengerutkan dahi.

"Yang sekarang beda, Homura. Aku yakin dengan pria ini."

_Kau juga selalu bilang begitu tentang sembilan pria sebelumnya._

"Serius, Madoka. Kau dulu seharusnya ikut aku kuliah saja," aku mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan restoran keluarga tempat kami bertemu, menunjukkan keseriusan, "Jadi kau bisa hidup sendiri meskipun tidak memiliki pasangan hidup."

"Kau tahu, makin lama kau makin mirip Mama-ku."

"Ya, kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya."

—Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pikiran gadis ini. Mencari pasangan hidup hanya demi mengejar cita-cita menjadi ibu rumah tangga (jika itu bisa disebut cita-cita) adalah hal terkonyol yang terlintas di pikiranku.

Jika saja Madoka bukanlah satu dari segelintir manusia yang dapat kusebut sebagai 'teman', aku pasti sudah menertawainya dari jauh.

"Tapi, Homura belum pernah pacaran, 'kan? Jadi masih mending diriku, dong."

"Aku belum bertemu dengan pria yang sesuai dengan seleraku," aku menyeruput es teh yang tersaji, sembari membuang muka akibat bahan pembicaraan yang tak mau kudengar, "Mari berharap aku menemukannya sebelum menginjak kepala tiga."

"Itu masih 12 tahun lagi."

Namun jika ada hal yang lebih tak kumengerti, itu adalah perasaanku sendiri.

Akemi Homura, 18 tahun. Cita-cita setelah lulus kuliah: arsitek. Profesi saat ini: mahasiswi—

—dan orang yang mencintai Kaname Madoka.

— • —

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Aniplex... **'kan, ya?

SMUT. PWP (ada dikit sih plotnya). AU. Mungkin OOC. Ending _mindfuck _(aku mengingatkanmu). Inspirasi dari sebuah JAV yang enggak tahu judulnya apaan.

— **Madophilia **—  
— Janganlah pernah engkau serahkan tubuhmu pada Homura. Satu kalipun. —

— • —

Ini bukan seperti aku seorang lesbian atau apa. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada perempuan lain—atau bahkan pria lain. Satu-satunya tujuan dari afeksi seksualku hanyalah gadis bernama Kaname Madoka seorang.

Dalam pikiranku, aku selalu menyebutnya sebagai Madokaphilia. Sebuah ketertarikan seksual khusus kepada Kaname Madoka—ya, itu memang terdengar benar-benar bodoh.

Jangan tanyakan alasannya, karena aku sendiripun tak tahu.

Begitu aku sadar, tiap kali aku selesai mandi bersama dengan Madoka, selalu terjadi sesuatu seperti ini—

"... Madoka..."

Di atas ranjangku, hanya ada diriku seorang. Menyentuh diri sendiri menggunakan tangan, membayangkan bahwa jari-jari lembut yang menggerayangi tubuhku itu adalah milik Madoka.

Aroma tubuh Madoka yang baru selesai mandi masih tersisa di dalam kamar ini, memberikan rangsangan tak terhentikan untuk hidungku. Handuk yang dipakai Madoka untuk mandi beberapa menit yang lalu menempel erat, menutupi hidung dan mulutku.

"Hngh..."

Aku tak bisa berhenti.

Dorongan seksualku terus memaksaku untuk memuaskan diri sendiri, menyuruhku berimajinasi bahwa semua tindakan konyol ini kulakukan bersama Madoka.

Baju tidurku sudah terlalu berantakan, aku bahkan tidak akan heran jika ada beberapa kancingnya yang lepas. Tangan kananku menyusup melalui bagian bawah baju, mengelus dan memilin puncak merah muda yang ada di dalam sana.

"Mado... ka... Hngh..."

Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Sambil menghirup aroma Madoka yang tersisa pada handuk, aku memasukkan tangan kiriku ke dalam celana, menggosok organ paling sensitif milikku sendiri dari luar celana dalam.

"A-ah!"

Baru beberapa detik aku memainkan tonjolan kecil di sana, seluruh otot di tubuhku sudah mengejang, menandakan ledakan klimaks yang selalu datang dengan cepat.

Nafasku terengah-engah, menghirup aroma Madoka yang selalu membuatku ketagihan. Tangan kananku tak berhenti memainkan puncak aerola, sedangkan tangan kiriku terus memaksaku untuk segera mencapai klimaks.

"Madoka... Madoka... Hnggh—!"

...

...

Aku menarik nafas.

Aku mulai meragukan kewarasanku. Makin lama frekuensiku melakukan masturbasi—dengan menggunakan Madoka sebagai objek—semakin meningkat ke angka yang memprihatinkan.

Jika aku kehilangan kewarasan, mungkin itu akan menjadi hal yang wajar.

Menutup tubuh setengah telanjangku dengan menggunakan selimut, aku mencoba tidur, dengan handuk beraroma tubuh Madoka yang menutupi wajahku, memberikan aroma nikmat di tiap tarikan nafas.

Ah, Madoka...

Jika begini terus, aku mungkin akan jadi gila karenamu.

Sempat terbesit di pikiranku untuk mengakui perasaanku kepadanya, namun segera kubuang jauh-jauh. Madoka itu gadis yang polos—dan bahkan masih perawan—aku tak bisa membayangkan reaksinya jika aku berkata begitu.

Biarlah begini.

Tidak seperti para pria bodoh yang tidak mengerti betapa berharganya eksistensi seorang Kaname Madoka, aku selalu mencintai gadis itu. Sejak pertemuan pertama kami, hingga saat ini.

Perasaanku tidak sama dengan mereka.

Ini lebih dari sekedar hal sepele semacam cinta.

Tidak masalah meskipun ia tidak menyadari perasaanku, asalkan ia selalu ada di sana. Selama sosok Kaname Madoka berada di dalam jangkauanku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Karena pikiran semacam ini—

—Aku sama sekali tak menduga bahwa hari itu akan segera tiba keesokan harinya.

— • —

"Lagi?"

"Hm," gadis berambut merah muda itu menangis sesunggukan di dalam dadaku, "Padahal aku percaya dengannya... tapi dia... tapi dia..."

Aku menepuk pundak Madoka pelan, mengelus punggungnya sembari menariknya makin masuk ke dalam pelukanku, "Sudah, sudah. Masih banyak pria lain, kok, di luar sana."

Mengabaikan kalimatku yang mencoba menenangkannya, Madoka tetap menangis, membasahi baju tidurku malam ini. Aku ingin segera menjilatnya—tidak, aku tak boleh berpikir seperti ini di depan Madoka yang sedang bersedih.

"Ia tiba-tiba memanggilku, katanya ingin bilang sesuatu yang penting... Kupikir akhirnya ia mau melamarku atau apa," tangan mungil Madok melingkar di tubuhku dengan makin kencang, "Tapi ternyata ia mengenalkan pacar barunya! Pria macam apa itu?!"

"A-ah. Maaf, Madoka, bisa kau lepaskan dulu? Aku merasa sesak..."

Meskipun yang sebenarnya kurasakan adalah rasa takut akan lepas kendali.

"Maaf..."

Madoka menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dadaku, namun tangannya masih mengait, melingkar di bawah lenganku.

"Jadi kali ini selingkuh terang-terangan, ya," aku mengelus rambut sebahu miliknya, "Sudahlah. Pria semacam itu pantas untuk dilupakan."

"Homura..."

Mendengar Madoka memanggil namaku dengan suara selembut itu, aku membuang muka, menahan mati-matian wajahku yang memerah.

"Hm?"

"... Seandainya Homura seorang laki-laki, aku pasti akan menikahi Homura sekarang juga."

"E-eh, apa maksudnya itu?"

"Soalnya, Homura beda dengan para laki-laki yang pernah kupacari. Homura selalu baik padaku, pengertian, selalu ada untukku, dan bahkan rela memelukku sepanjang malam."

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Madoka mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya dapat kuartikan sebagai pujian untukku.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur Madoka mengucapkan semua itu dengan muka menghadap ke bawah, sehingga ia tak melihat ekspresi wajahku yang setengah mati menahan rasa—entah, bahagia?

"Homura... apa malam ini aku boleh menginap?"

"Iya, bukan masalah," aku menjawab sambil terus mengelus rambut Madoka secara halus, "Lagipula kau tidak perlu bertanya, kau selalu diizinkan untuk tidur disini."

"Terima kasih banyak... Homura."

"Sudah kubilang bukan masalah, 'kan?"

— • —

Malam itu, aku tak bisa tidur.

Dengan keberadaan Kaname Madoka yang tidur berdampingan denganku di atas ranjang ukuran kecil, frekuensi detak jantungku meningkat hingga memaksaku menghasilkan keringat dingin padahal tidak sedang melakukan apapun.

Ini bukan kali pertama Madoka menginap, dan reaksiku masih sama seperti kali pertama ia melakukannya.

Kedua jarum panjang dan pendek sudah berada di angka dua belas, berarti sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak Madoka memejamkan kedua matanya, dan terlelap di dalam tidur. Aku mencoba memanggil namanya, namun ia sama sekali tak terbangun.

Maaf, Madoka. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku.

Hanya dengan aromamu saja sudah membuatku setengah gila, apalagi dengan kehadiranmu secara utuh di dalam jangkauan tanganku.

Jari-jariku menyentuh pipi Madoka, merasakan betapa halusnya kulit gadis itu. Dari sana, tanganku bergerak, menyusupkan jari-jariku di antara rambutnya yang digerai, membawanya secara perlahan ke tempat terdekat aku bisa menciumnya.

Seperti seekor anjing, aku mengendus rambut Madoka, mengisi paru-paruku dengan zat yang lebih candu daripada obat terlarang.

Sembari tangan kananku memegangi rambut merah mudanya di dekat hidung, tangan kiriku mulai merayap, menyusup ke dalam celana tidur yang kukenakan.

"Ngh..."

Aku menggigit bibir bawah, mencoba menahan suaraku agar tak membangunkan gadis yang tubuhnya sedang kujadikan objek imajinasi liarku.

"A-ah!"

Suaraku lolos seketika jariku mulai menyentuh tonjolan tersensitif dari bagian bawah tubuhku sendiri, namun aku segera menutup mulutku dengan tanganku yang bebas—beserta dengan rambut Madoka—agar suaraku tak terdengar lebih kuat lagi.

_Madoka... Madoka..._

Aku memanggil namanya di dalam pikiranku, sembari jari-jari tangan kiriku mengelus dan memainkan daerah di bawah sana, memberikan rangsangan tiada henti untuk memaksaku meledak.

_Madoka...!_

Tanganku bergerak makin cepat, nafasku makin terengah-engah, aroma rambut dan tubuh Madoka makin menyeruak di dalam paru-paru. Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi puncak dari perbuatan tanganku sendiri—

"_A-aah—!"_

Keluar. Kenikmatan sesaat itu langsung digantikan dengan segera oleh perasaan hampa. Aku dapat merasakan jari-jari dari tangan kiriku yang basah oleh cairanku sendiri. Dengan Madoka berada di sampingku, aku mencapai klimaks.

Aku tak bisa menahannya.

Pesona Madoka terlalu kuat untukku, seolah-olah tubuhku memang diciptakan untuk menerima keagungan dari sosok Kaname Madoka.

Didorong oleh perasaan kasih sayang yang meluap-luap, aku menyentuh dagu Madoka dengan tangan kananku, mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, dan mempertemukan bibir indahnya dengan bibirku.

Itu hanyalah beberapa detik, namun sudah cukup untuk membuatku mencapai klimaks yang kedua dalam sekejap.

"... Homura."

— Ia memanggil namaku. Gadis yang seharusnya tertidur lelap itu memanggil namaku, seolah memberitahuku bahwa ia telah terbangun akibat ciuman tak beralasanku tadi.

"Ah, kenapa, Madoka?"

Mau dilihat dari bagaimanapun juga, sikapku terlalu mencurigakan. Wajaku yang memerah, tangan kiriku yang basah dengan cairan tertentu, keringat dingin yang terus mengucur, dan sisa rasa bibir Madoka yang menempel dengan bibirku sekejap yang lalu.

Ia sadar. Madoka sadar. Ia akan sadar dengan perasaanku. Ia akan tahu dengan keadaanku yang terlalu aneh untuk dapat ia sebut sebagai Akemi Homura yang selama ini ia kenal.

Berakhir. Semuanya telah berakhir. Ia akan membenciku. Kaname Madoka akan membenci Akemi Homura. Kalau itu terjadi...

Lalu apa arti dari eksistensiku?

Kepalaku menjadi aneh. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan pikiranku. Apa ini yang dinamakan rasa takut? Rasa akan tak ingin kehilangan?

"Homura... menyukaiku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Meskipun kita sama-sama perempuan?"

"... Maaf," aku menjawab dengan nada lirih dan membuang muka, "Aku... sejak dulu sudah mencintai Madoka."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entah," jawabku sambil menghindar, "... yang pasti aku sudah... mencintaimu... sejak lama sekali."

"Tidak akan kumaafkan."

Ekspresi tidak suka yang muncul di wajahnya membuat ketakutanku makin parah. Dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis—entah sejak kapan airmata sialan itu turun—aku meminta maaf sekali lagi,

"Maaf, Madoka... Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi aku benar-benar... mencintaimu."

"Kalau Homura mau menciumku sekali lagi, aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Ah, eh?"

Pernyataannya barusan membuat kepalaku kosong seketika. Beberapa detik keheningan terjadi sebelum aku kembali dapat mengendalikan kesadaranku sendiri.

"—cium aku, Homura."

"T-tapi..."

"Homura mau kumaafkan atau tidak?"

"Em," aku mengangguk. "Apapun akan kulakukan."

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

Berbeda. Perasaan kali ini benar-benar berbeda dengan ketika aku mencium Madoka di tengah tidurnya tadi. Kedua tanganku yang memegang pipi Madoka menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat.

Matanya sama-sama tertutup, namun kali ini, mata gadis impianku itu tertutup karena bersiap untuk menerima ciuman dariku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memiringkan kepala sedikit, lalu menyentuhkan bibirku dengan bibir lembut milik Madoka.

"Hmm..."

Suara lembut Madoka keluar dari sela-sela ciuman tanpa henti, diiringi oleh suara kecupan dan hisapan yang kulakukan pada bibir Madoka. Tangan Madoka mencoba mendorongku, namun aku tetap menahan agar wajahnya tak bergerak.

"Mmh... Homu—mmh!"

Tak memberinya waktu untuk berbicara, aku menyusupkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, mengabsen sekaligus membersihkan gigi Madoka yang memang sudah bersih. Aroma mint dari pasta gigi masih terasa menempel, meskipun ia menggosoknya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tiga menit.

180 detik ciuman dengan hanya jeda tarikan nafas singkat itu belum juga menemui akhir. Ini adalah kesempatan yang Madoka berikan padaku, aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakannya hanya dengan kecupan ringan.

"Homura..."

Setelah mencapai menit kelima, aku melepaskan mulut Madoka dari kekuasaanku.

"Bagaimana, Madoka? Ciuman pertamamu dengan perempuan lain dalam keadaan sadar."

"... Ciuman perempuan beda, ya... jauh lebih lembut daripada dengan laki-laki. Atau karena aku melakukannya dengan Homura—tidak, yang ingin kukatakan, apa maksudnya tadi? Yang kuinginkan cuma ciuman biasa."

"Madoka juga menikmatinya, jadi kurasa bukan masalah, 'kan?"

Ia membuang muka karena malu dengan ucapanku yang tepat sasaran. Memanfaatkan kesempatannya yang sedang lengah, aku langsung mengangkat tubuhku, menindih tubuh Madoka dari atas, menjepitnya di antara diriku dan ranjang empuk di bawah.

Mata Madoka bergerak kesana-kemari, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Meskipun begitu, aku sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda ia akan melakukan perlawanan.

"Buka mulutmu, Madoka."

"E-eh—hmmh?!"

Di saat mulutnya terbuka karena bingung, aku langsung meneteskan saliva yang terkumpul di dalam mulutku ke dalam mulutnya.

"... Homura! Tadi itu maksudnya apa?!"

"Ayo, buka mulutmu lagi. Gelombang kedua datang," tanpa mempedulikan kebingungan Madoka, aku menarik dagunya, memberikan isyarat untuk menerima tetasan salivaku yang lain.

Tanpa perlu kupaksa, kali ini Madoka membuka mulutnya dengan sukarela, lalu menerima kiriman salivaku ke dalam mulutnya, menyimpannya ke dalam tenggorokan.

Wajahnya memerah, tak tahu harus berbuat ataupun berkata apa.

Sebaliknya, aku yang seharusnya merasa lebih malu entah kenapa sama sekali tidak merasakan hal semacam itu. Satu-satunya perasaan yang mengisi hatiku saat ini cuma—kebahagiaan dan semangat, mungkin?

"Keluarkan lidahmu, Madoka."

Meskipun awalnya agak ragu-ragu, gadis merah muda itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, aku langsung menjepit daging merah itu di antara bibirku, menghisapnya secara perlahan, mempertemukannya dengan lidahku.

"Mmh..."

Ciuman panas itu berlanjut, kali ini di dalam mulutku.

Sayangnya, aku tidak akan hanya berhenti disini, Madoka.

Di saat Madoka sibuk menikmati buaianku di lidahnya, secara perlahan, aku melepas kancing baju tidur miliknya satu persatu, membuat dua tonjolan daging mungil yang tak tertutupi apapun itu terekspos.

"H-Homura..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Madoka."

"T-tapi ini—kyah!"

Aku tak ingin mendengar keluhan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Madoka malam ini, karena itu aku langsung memainkan kedua puncak merah muda tonjolan daging itu dengan tanganku, sembari menciptakan bekas-bekas kemerahan pada lehernya.

"Ehm... Ah... engh..."

Desahan demi desahan tertahan terus keluar dari bibir mungil Madoka, namun itu sama sekali tidak menghentikanku. Jilatan dan hisapanku terus turun secara perlahan, hingga akhirnya sampai ke puncak bukit kecil sebelah kanan.

"Homura..."

Aku menghisapnya, menjilatnya, seolah itu adalah benda terlezat yang ada di dunia. Aku dapat melihat tangan Madoka menggenggam kasur dengan kuat karena tak mampu menahan kenikmatan, namun aku terus menambahkannya, seolah mencoba membuatnya menjadi gila.

Tiap kali ujung lidahku menyentuh daging kecil itu, lenguhan kenikmatan tak dapat berhenti keluar dari mulut Madoka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Madoka. Aku mencintaimu..."

Seperti kaset rusak, aku terus mengulang-ngulang mantra itu. Meskipun tak mendapatkan balasan darinya, aku terus mengucapkannya, sambil terus menyerang tubuh gadis mungil itu dengan kenikmatan.

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini denganmu..."

Tanganku menyusup ke dalam celana Madoka, mengabaikan celana dalamnya dan langsung mengelus organ paling berharganya—yang selama ini kuketahui belum pernah terjamah oleh satupun pria.

"A-ah! Homura! Homura—!"

Mulutku terus menghisap puncak bukit di dadanya, sedangkan jari-jari tangan kananku sudah masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya yang sudah basah tanpa ragu.

Desahannya tak mau berhenti, begitu juga dengan tanganku.

Jari telunjuk dan tengahku tiada henti keluar masuk secara diagonal, menggosok dinding kewanitaannya demi menambah kenikmatan untuknya, diiringi dengan ibu jariku yang terus memainkan klitorisnya tanpa henti.

"Hentikan, Homura... ini... Homura! Homura, aah—! Aku... Aku... nggh, ahh, Homuraa—!"

Tubuhnya menengang, lututnya mengencang, jari-jarinya menggenggam kasur dengan begitu kuat. Jari-jariku yang berada di dalam celana Madoka dibasahi oleh cairannya yang melimpah.

"_Hah... hah..."_

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang memerah, Madoka berada dalam wajah terindahnya yang pernah kulihat.

"Apa itu pertama kalinya kau mengalami orgasme?"

Dengan sedikit malu-malu, Madoka menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan. "Aku sering mendengarnya dari Sayaka, tapi merasakannya sendiri..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap-siap Madoka," aku secara perlahan melepaskan celana gadis itu, menampilkan kakinya yang putih tanpa cacat, "... karena itu bukan orgasme terakhir untuk malam ini."

"Ah, eh—Homura!"

Tanpa membiarkannya beristirahat, aku langsung membenamkan wajahku di antara kedua pahanya, menjilati celana dalamnya yang basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

"Tunggu, Homura... disana... kotor..."

"Tak ada yang kotor dari dirimu, Madoka."

Dengan jariku, aku menarik celana dalam merah muda miliknya ke samping, menunjukkan belahan kewanitaannya yang masih suci dan mempesona, bersih dari sentuhan laki-laki manapun.

Aku membenamkan wajahku di sana, menghirup aroma kewanitaan Madoka, dan menusukkan lidahku berkali-kali ke dalam lubang kenikmatannya.

"Nggh, aah!"

Tangan Madoka memegangi kepalaku, bingung antara ingin menarikku menjauh atau mendorongku untuk menjilat lebih dalam lagi. Aku memeluk paha gadis itu, dan melakukan jilatan serta tusukan ke bagian dalam dari pusat kenikmatan miliknya.

Madoka tak bisa berhenti mendesah, memanggil namaku di antara lenguhan kenikmatannya, menyuruhku berhenti di saat tangannya terus menekanku agar tak pergi dari sana.

"Homura, aku—!"

_Keluarlah, Madoka. Cepat siramkan cairan cintamu itu ke dalam mulutku._

Tidak mempedulikan lidahku yang mati rasa, ataupun bagian bawahku sendiri yang sudah basah kuyup tanpa dijamah, aku terus memberikan dorongan kenikmatan kepada Madoka.

Tubuh gadis itu sekali lagi menegang, pahanya menjepit kepalaku dengan sangat kuat, tangannya mendorongku makin dalam, membuatku kehilangan nafas untuk sesaat—

"—Nggh, ahh! Aku keluar, Homura—! Aaahh! Jangan berhenti... terus... terus... Ahh, Homuraa—!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan panjang yang keluar dari mulut Madoka,

Bersamaan dengan mengalirnya cairan cinta Madoka ke dalam tenggorokan,

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya semua akal sehat di dalam kepala,

—Akemi Homura telah kehilangan kewarasannya.

— • —

...

...

... Aku terbagun oleh cahaya matahari yang menyengat melewati jendela.

Ketika aku melirik ke arah jam dinding, ini sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 10 pagi. Seluruh tubuhku terasa dingin dan menggigil, akibat tidur tanpa pakaian selama semalaman penuh.

Aku berada di dalam kamar teman baikku, Akemi Homura, yang semalam—

... Apa yang semalam ia lakukan padaku?

—Bukan, lebih tepatnya, apa yang telah _kami _lakukan?

Dari tengah malam hingga jam empat sore, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas, kami melakukan hubungan badan yang tak seharusnya kami lakukan.

— Tapi saat itu aku terpancing nafsu dan kesedihan karena ditinggal oleh seorang pria. Aku tidak mencintai Homura... seperti ia mencintaiku. Aku tak bisa menerima perasaan Homura, karena itu, aku—

"Homura... tentang semalam... bisa... anggap tak pernah terjadi?"

"... Apa yang kau katakan, Madoka?"

"Makanya... tentang semalam... lupakan semuanya. Aku akan pura-pura enggak tahu, jadi kita masih bisa berteman. Tapi aku tak mau hubungan kita lebih dari itu. Karena itu... masalah semalam... tolong anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi."

"Aku mencintaimu, Madoka."

"... Maaf."

"Aku tidak perlu maafmu."

"Aku tidak bisa, Homura... aku tidak bisa mencintai sesama perempuan."

"—Aku tidak perlu cintamu."

"Eh—"

Sesuatu melingkar di leherku.

Itu bukan kalung. Ukurannya terlalu besar untuk disebut sebagai kalung. Bentuknya seperti ikat pinggang, dan melekat dengan kencang pada leherku, tersambung pada sebuah tali di tangan Homura.

"Homura, ini—"

"—Mulai hari ini kau tidak perlu lagi pulang ke rumah."

—Yang berada di leherku adalah ikat leher anjing.

"Kau tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Pagi, siang, dan malam, seluruh waktu dan tempat dalam hidupmu adalah pemberianku dan untukku seorang. Mulai hari ini—"

"—Kau adalah milikku seorang, Madoka."

— • —  
— **END —  
— • —**

**Catatan Penulis:**

... Halo, Elpiji disini.

Ini pertama kalinya ngebuat fanfik di fandom Madoka dan langsung bikin lemon kecut (yang benar-benar kecut). Ini juga pertama kalinya ngebikin adegan mesum jadi maaf kalo kurang bagus.

Soal endingnya... Entah kenapa saya ngerasa kurang greget kalo HomuMado dapet hepi ending. Mungkin ini efek nonton ulang muvi Rebellion. Ini pasti efek sihir Homucifer.

Dan tolong jangan suruh saya buat sekuel dimana Madoka jadi budaknya Homura.

Yah, akhir kata, sampai jumpa.

Kalo ada waktu kasih ripiu dong.


End file.
